


How to (badly) flirt with a lawyer

by WilwyWaylan



Series: Sparks to flames [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, lawyer flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: One week had gone by since Poe had met Hux, got his cat down the tree and invited him for coffee. And the strange, redhead man had been stuck in a corner of his mind since then.





	1. Lawyer flirting

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place after "Like cat and dog", but before "Shards and Dust", because I like writing them in non-linear order. 
> 
> Also dedicated to Lumeha because they are an endless help with writing them.

One week had gone by since Poe had met Hux, got his cat down the tree and invited him for coffee. And the strange, redhead man had been stuck in a corner of his mind since then. He could be flying, walking BB-8, trying to do some accounting or help the others with cooking or doing the dishes, and still, there was a small part of himself that always jumped back to the man and the cup of coffee they shared in Behra's little coffee shop. It had been... nice. Comfortable. And Poe wanted nothing more than to start again.

In his moments of clarity, he chastised himself for daydreaming about it. It was just a coffee, for fuck's sake ! Nothing much ! A cup of coffee with someone he met and caused some problems for, and who was probably very happy to have gotten rid of the annoyance without more damage. Hux probably had a myriad of more fascinating things to do that reciprocate... reciprocate what ? Interest ? More ? Poe didn't even know. Okay, the man was kinda cute, and had really amazing eyes if one was into very light eyes. And he was adorable with his cat. But besides that...

When he caught himself thinking like this, he quickly gave himself a good mental shake. Come on, why be so negative ? Hux may be a difficult person, but Poe wasn't so bad, after all, was he ? No, he wasn't. According to various persons, he was quite good-looking, he was nice, and he had a dog who loved him. Meaning he was a correct person, at least. You couldn't be a bad person and be loved by a dog. Dogs smelled those kinds of things, especially dogs as smart as BB-8. 

So, he was more or less set on that point : he, Poe Dameron, would make quite a nice boyfriend (and had already, more than once). If he wanted it. And if Hux wanted it, of course. Did Poe want to ? He didn't really know. Hux was cute, and it had been a while since he had any kind of serious relationship around. Did it mean he wanted one ? Maybe not. Maybe he was happy on his own. But maybe it would be nice to have a special someone in his life. Maybe his days would be a little brighter with someone special to think about. 

But would Hux make a good special someone ? Did he want Hux to be it ? That was another hard question. As beautiful his eyes were, he... honestly, he didn't really look like a nice person. In fact, he didn't look like he liked people. His cat was the only one finding grace in his eyes. That didn't sound very appealing. Okay, maybe Poe was wrong about that, because they only spent an hour together at most. The point was, he didn't know him at all, and didn't know if Armitage Hux was a nice person under an icy exterior, an introvert man with a lot on his plate and difficulties expressing his feelings, or a plain asshole who only liked his cat. And who, maybe, didn't swing this way at all. Maybe he only liked laws and complicated cases. And delicious coffee. And  _not_ pilots with issues and a motor mouth. 

So here he was, one week later, still no closer from any kind of realisation or anything than before he met that strange man and his cat, watching the bags of dog food as if they holded the answer to all of his questions. Sadly, they only held delicious, nourishing kibble for BB-8. He finally opted for his dog's favourite brand, and went to move to get some cleaner, when a bright spot of orange at the end of the aisle caught his eye. A bright spot of orange exactly like someone's hair. Someone wearing a long, black coat. Someone he had been thinking about a lot. 

Poe rubbed his eyes, cursed the lack of sleep lately, and his sixth daily cup of coffee making him see the very man he had been thinking of all week. But no, even with all the eye-rubbing he could do, Hux was still standing there, hands behind his back. Was he... glaring at the cat food ? Yes. Yes he was. Brows furrowed, mouth in a tight light. Looking every bit like he was furious that the cat food didn't jump on its own in the basket at his feet. Typical Hux. Well, Poe barely knew him, but that was probably typical Hux.

A discreet glance in a nearby display case informed Poe that his hair was doing... Whatever it did when he had spent several minutes raking his fingers through it. Namely, sticking in every direction ever. He tried to flatten it, with mixed results of course. But at least, he didn't look like he flew with the windows open anymore. And spending more time fixing it would mean Hux would run away, and Poe would be left wondering again.

Amazingly, Hux hadn't move and it was really good, because Poe didn't know how much time he had spent with his hair. The pilot moved to the end of the aisle, not too fast because he didn't want to look too eager and scare him. He displayed his most charming smile, and tapped the man on the shoulder. Said man jumped and turned to face him, in an almost perfect recreation of their first meeting. This time, though, he didn't stare at him in uncomfortable silence, just nodded in his direction.

\- Dameron, he said simply.

Poe pratically beamed at the thought that Hux remembered his name. Okay, they had talked a bit, but still. It was a little bit heartwarming. Now, strike an engaging conversation. He couldn't just ask him what a nice man like him was doing in a place like that, right ? (besides, it was obvious.)

\- How is Millicent ? he asked instead.

Hux seemed surprised at the question. Not in a bad way, it seemed.

\- She's fine, he answered after a second, then elaborated : She likes sleeping on my coat, it seems.

Poe smiled at the picture, and carefully refrained from checking the long coat for orange hairs. 

\- And you ? How are you ?

The tone was perfect : warm, nice, just a little detached to not seem too eager. Poe leaned just a little against a shelf and smiled. Hux didn't smile back, but at least, he answered :

\- Fine. 

\- Just fine ?

Hux sighed.

\- Lots of work at the office.

\- Ah, Poe remarked. I thought you looked a little tired, yes.

Hux looked surprised by the affirmation. And maybe a little... touched ? His expression softened, just a hint. Poe knew that one shouldn't use "cute" to describe a grown man, but that was the word that immediatly popped in his mind. He looked younger without his frown. More cordial, too. 

Hux went back to look at the shelf of cat food, and Poe thought with a bit of dismay that their conversation was finished. But the other man asked, in a neutral tone :

\- And you ?

\- I'm okay, Poe answered with a smile. It's been a quiet week.

Hux nodded. He looked at Poe, up and down. That gaze would have made everyone feel self-conscious, and Poe was no exception. He started to reach for his jacket to arrange it, when Hux asked :

\- Did you forget your dog ?

Poe had to curb his enthusiasm. Hux probably only remembered him because BB-8 chased his beloved cat up the tree. But still, it was nice of him to ask.

\- He's at the door, Poe answered. He's not allowed here, so he's waiting for me. 

At this, Hux raised an eyebrow.

\- Isn't he a service dog ? he remarked, tone sharp, almost offended. They can't refuse him entrance.

This time, it was Poe's turn to feel surprised. He vaguely mentionned it during their conversation at the coffee shop, right, but he didn't expect Hux to remember. 

\- He's not.... he explained. Well, he is there to help me, of course, but he's not an official service dog, so I can't really insist. Besides, he's a bit... feisty. As you could see. (Hux nodded.) And I'm fine, really. I can get by without him here all the time.

There was something in Hux's eye, that made Poe think he didn't believe him, but the man didn't insist. 

\- Well, he said more to the cat food than to him, if you need legal advice about that...

He let the end of the sentence drawl out. Poe didn't really know if this was a lawyer's way of flirting, or if it was just a genuine offer (or an attempt at finding a job), but he was delighted none the less. 

\- I'd love that, he said. Hey, if you find something, could you text me ?

He grabbed a receipt in his basket, patted his pockets for a pen, even when he perfectly knew that he never, ever brought one anywhere. A shiny ball pen appeared under his nose. Ah, count on Hux to have something to write on him at all times. He probably used it to strike each item on his carefully written grocery list. Which was kind of endearing. 

Poe took the pen, quickly scribbled his number on the paper, and gave back both to Hux.

\- Here, he announced. My number. In case you find something about not-quite-service dogs ? You can text me. 

Hux took the paper. For a second, Poe feared that he would crumple it and throw it away. But no, he carefully folded it and slid it in his pocket. A small voice in Poe's mind told him that Hux was too polite to throw anything on a supermarket's floor and was just waiting for a waste bin, but he quickly crushed it.

\- Well, he said, I'll just be on my way. Say hi to Millie for me.

He waved at him, earning a nod in return, and retreated towards the cleaners aisle. As soon as he was out of sight, he allowed himself a small celebration of victory. Hux now had his phone number ! Of course, it didn't mean he would call, more like he would forget it in his pocket until it was destroyed by the washing machine or something. But there wasn't anything that Poe could do to stop it. For now, he was happy to twirl his basket a little and hope that he would soon get a call. 

~*~

He didn't. No matter how many times he glanced at his phone. The screen lit up from time to time, but it was only texts from Finnn Rey or his pilot friends. Once or twice, it rang, and his heart jumped in his throat, but it was only to offer him a job. He was happy, of course, flying was everything he wanted to do in his life. But the lack of call from a certain redhead was disheartening. Each time, it felt a little worse, a little heavier. Of course, he shouldn't expect too much. After all, he  _did_ invite Hux to call him if he had legal advice to give. Not to chat about the weather or his beloved cat. Still, it stung a little bit. Scratch that. It stung a lot. He did his best to ignore it, of course. But it was still stuck somewhere at the back of his mind. 

He was sprawled on the couch, feet propped on Finn's laps and changing channels, looking for something to see, when his phone screen lit up. After a long week of getting his hopes crushed, he didn't jump from his spot, just grabbed the phone. A text, from an unknown number. He sat up a bit, his interest piqued. And blinked. The subject only read "look at your nerd". His nerd ? What nerd ? He didn't know any nerd. Finn and Rey weren't nerds at all. And they were in the same room anyway. And he knew their numbers. Jessika ? Not nerd. Leia ? The sky takes pity on who would call her a nerd.

He must have stayed a long moment like that, looking at his phone, because Finn poked his foot.

\- Is there something wrong ? he asked. Bad news ?

Poe had to shake his head to come to his senses.

\- Ah, no, he answered. Just... a text.

\- What does it say ? Is it bad news ?

\- I don't know. I haven't opened it.

Finn frowned, and scooted closer to glance at the phone. 

\- "Your nerd" ? Who's that ?

\- I... honestly, I don't know. It's an unknown number.

\- You should open it.

\- Yes, but...

\- No, really. Open it.

\- What if it's... Bad ?

\- How can it be bad ? It's about your nerd. Whatever nerd is yours.

\- That's the point. I don't have a nerd.

\- Maybe you do and you don't know ? You should open it.

\- But...

Rey suddenly appeared behind them. She grabbed Poe's phone from his hand, unlocked it, and shoved it back in his hand.

\- It's not a dick pic, she said. You can look.

Poe wanted to say that he was more than adult enough to look at whatever parts his friends wanted to send him, but that was not really the kind of things you told your best friends. Besides, Rey was already back to her training. 

\- Look at that ! Finn cooed. It's cute !

Poe directed his attention back to his phone. There, on the screen, was Hux. A pic of Hux, reading a book. Millicent was curled on his lap, and he was scratching her head. Poe immediatly saved the picture on the phone, and stared at it a little longer. Hux wasn't wearing his suit jacket, had discarded the tie, and... was he barefoot ? Yeah, it seemed so. He looked different, like that. Relaxed.

\- You should answer him, you know ? Finn advised him, pulling him out of his reverie again.

\- Ah, right...

Poe typed a few words, erased them, typed again. Erased again. It needed to be nice, funny, carefree. Finally, he settled on "How's the book and the cat ? And the lawyer ?" and sent it before he could overthink it. He put the phone down, set the channel on an old horror movie, and got ready to wait for an answer. 

He must have dozed off, because the masked killer was on his last legs and the credits about to roll when his phone buzzed against his legs. The same unknown number. There were no pics, this time, it only read : "Sorry, my roommate stole my phone." Poe didn't know if he should feel happy or dismayed. So Hux didn't send him the pic ? But at least, he answered him, and now Poe had his phone number. 

"Don't worry about it" he typed back. "Millie looks fine by the way."

This time, the answer was faster to come.

"She is, thank you."

"Give her a pat for me."

"Will do."

Poe scratched his head for something else to say. But before he could find something smart and charming, his phone lit up again. Another message from Hux, of his own initiative ! Quickly, he opened it.

"I have some legal advice for you, about your dog. Meet me at your coffee shop. Tomorrow at 5"

This time, Poe's heart didn't just jump. It made a triple looping.

"Will be there !!!!" he wrote, and sent back. He then flopped on the couch, under Finn's and BB-8's bemused eyes. The dog immediatly jumped on him and started enthusiasticly licking his face, making him laugh.

\- Does this mean you have good news ? Finn asked. 

\- The best ever ! Poe answered when BB-8 stopped his ferocious attacks and settled on his stomach. 

\- You're getting married ? Can I be your best man ?

\- You're the best of men, and of course you'll be when the day comes. But not yet. I have a coffee date tomorrow. At Behra's coffeeshop. 

Finn whistled.

\- You have him truly seduced with her coffee. Good job. 

\- Now, to wait for tomorrow.

\- Do you want to watch another horror movie ?

\- Perfect.

He laid on the couch, his head on Finn's lap, and stared at the screen while his friend played with his hair, trying not to count the seconds until next day.

~*~

Hux stared at Poe's answer for a few seconds, before putting his phone in his pocket. He went back to his reading, doing his best to ignore Ren still leaning on the back of the couch, a mere few centimeters away from him. The man had been reading his texts above his shoulder, which annoyed Hux to no end, but there was no way to prevent it, except getting up and leaving. Which was impossible to do with Millicent sleeping on his lap. Ren had followed the whole exchange, and Hux could  _hear_ him grinning like an idiot.

\- So... Ren started.

Hux didn't deign turn his head. Which didn't stop him.

\- Lawyer flirting, eh ?

\- I am  _not_ lawyer flirting, Hux pointed. I'm not flirting.

\- Right, Ren snorted (Hux frowned at that). Because you always give free legal advice to anyone. You didn't even do it for me.

\- First, it's not free. 

\- Yes it is. Or next to free if he buys you coffee.

\- Second, Hux went on without acknowledging the interruption, you work in a law firm. You can get all the legal advice you want for free. You don't need mine.

\- But you're my roommate, Ren objected.

\- My roommate duties stop at paying the cable bill.

Ren groaned at that, and picked his own phone, probably to start another game. But it wasn't enough to stop the last jab.

\- You could at least thank me, you ginger bastard.

\- Really ? Name-calling doesn't deserve any kind of gratitude.

\- Yeah. But if I hadn't send him a pic, you'd be still staring at his number like an idiot without making a move.

The cushion hit Ren square in the face and cut off his little diatribe quite effectively. Satisfied, Hux went back to his book. Tomorrow would sure be a very interesting day.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE WE ARE, THE FAMOUS DATE !

It was a bit before 4 PM when Poe pushed the door of Aldeeran this afternoon. He knew that he was very, very early, but he couldn't stand waiting anymore. He hadn't been able to sit down with a book at all. And TV was making him even more restless because all he could find were soap operas with complicated relationships or talk shows about complicated relationships. It didn't make what was awaiting him any easier. Which left him with either going for a flight but that would have make him late, or pace around the coffee table. Which totally didn't help at all. BB-8 had sensed his agitation, and was following him around, looking at him with what looked like worry, barking after him. Finally, Poe hadn't been able to endure it any longer. He had taken dog, keys, wallet, hooked the former to his leash, shoved the latter into his pockets, and had gone his merry way.

  
And here he was now, one hour early. He had done his best to take the most roundabout way to the coffee shop, but it didn't really help. Well, at least he had tried. Luckily, the coffee shop was almost empty at this hour. Only a couple of old ladies were sitting around a table, and they only spared him a few interested glances before resuming their conversation. Poe walked to the counter, where Behra was watching him with a smile. Without even asking, she poured him a mug of coffee, put it in front of him (on a pretty hand-made doily), and handed him a bowl of water that he put on the ground for BB-8.

  
He had barely time to sit and taste the coffee, that Behra was leaning on the counter in front of him. She eyed him up and down, and remarked :

  
\- Say, Poe...

  
The pilot immediatly felt a shiver run along his spine. Behra's tone was the one of All-Knowing Motherhood.

  
\- You look very elegant, today.

  
Of course he did. Finn didn't let him even think about going to his date dressed as usual. Poe had tried to argue that it was just a meeting between two acquaintances, nothing important, and not in the best restaurant of the town, but in a liberty-overflowing coffee shop. It didn't work. Finn had made him put on a perfectly ironed shirt, brush his jacket to get rid of BB-8's hair, and had tried to comb his hair to the best of his abilities. Poe only put up kind of a fight when Finn talked about shaving, arguing that Hux would not even recognize him if he kept up like that, and his friend had relented. But insisted for Poe to appear at his best for his not-date.

  
It had seemed a very good idea. But now that he was under Behra's scrutinity, there was no way she wouldn't guess why he was dressed to the nines (well... at least to the sixes). And lo and behold, she smiled. And asked :

  
\- Is it a special occurence, or...?

  
Poe was half-tempted to tell her that he suddenly found a fashion sense somewhere at the back of his closet, but that wouldn't have been very nice. You didn't sass Behra. Not if you wanted to live. Or get good coffee. So he answered, with his most innocent expression :

  
\- Can't a man want to be well-dressed sometimes ?

  
\- You have a date.

  
It wasn't a question. She _knew_. Poe thought about denying it, then realized that it was stupid. She would see him sitting with Hux, and draw the conclusions. So he nodded.

  
\- With the gentleman you were with, last time ?

  
\- It's not really a date, Poe tried to rationalize. We're meeting here because we have something to discuss. He's a lawyer, and he has some advice about BB-8, that's all.

  
Behra's face clearly showed that she didn't buy it in the least. But she didn't pry.

  
\- Do you have troubles with BB-8 ? she asked instead.

  
\- Ah... no. He's been really calm those last days. Not a misdeed since he'd chased that cat up the tree.

  
Behra glanced at the dog.

  
\- You ran a cat up a tree, BB ? she asked.

  
BB-8 seemed very pleased with himself. Behra smiled at him, then her eyes jumped on Poe again.

  
\- Does this have something to do with the man who came in with a cat, last time ?

  
Ah. Damn perceptive woman.

  
\- Yes, he sighed. BB chased his cat up the tree, I got her down, and I offered him coffee to make up for it.

  
\- And now you're meeting him again here for... legal advice.

  
Poe nodded. He didn't want to add anything, less he digged the hole he was in even deeper. Which, it appeared, he didn't even need, because Behra already knew. And what she didn't yet, she would soon learn. As soon as Hux would push the door in.... a glance at the clock taught him that he still have forty-five minutes to wait. At least, because maybe he would be late. No, scratch that. Hux wasn't the kind of person to be late, ever. Still, forty-five minutes seemed like an awful long time to wait.

  
He chatted with Behra to pass the time, gathered a few cups to bring them back to her, and even helped her carrying a few heavy boxes in the back (which didn't exactly go well for his shirt), BB-8 boucing on his heels. He had discarded the jacket and was sorting a few tea boxes, when the little bell above the door chimed. Poe didn't move right away, busy as he was to try not to put the Russian Grey tea with the Earl Grey. Behra moved to welcome the newcomer.

  
\- Hello, sir, he heard her say. Would you like a cup of coffee while I go and fetch Poe ?

  
Poe jumped on his feet when he heard Hux's voice answer and glanced at the clock. It was still fifteen minutes from 5PM. Of course, he should have known that Hux would come in early. And here he was, jacket discarded, sleeves rolled up, probably dusty. All Finn's hard work ruined. He thought about pretending he wasn't there for a bit longer, enough to fix what he could before going out. But BB-8 seemed to decide for him. As soon as he heard Hux's voice, he ran out of the room. With a swear, Poe abandonned all plans of sorting tea boxes and ran after him.

  
Hux was staring at his feet when he barged into the main room and startled Behra and the kind old ladies near the far wall. Or rather, at BB-8, who was looking back at him. The dog was obviously happy to see the man, Poe could tell by his behavior. The man... he wasn't sure. There was a hint of something in his expressions, in the way his mouth wasn't set as tight, or maybe at the corner of his eyes. It looked like... fondness ?

  
Poe stepped forwards. Hux heard his footsteps, and looked up. And _smiled_. He actually _smiled_. Okay, it was just a little quirk of his lips for maybe two seconds, but it was the strongest positive emotion Poe had ever seen him show. And it was directed towards _him_. He did his best not to smile back too widly, unless Hux would get scared and run away. He then noticed the orange scarf lying on his shoulders.

  
\- Oh, you brought Millie ?

  
He waved his fingers in front of the cat, who batted lazily at them.

  
\- Ah, yes, Hux sighed. Ren brought her at the office. Pretended that she was... "bored" without me.

  
\- Bored ?

  
\- Yes. He sometimes does that. It means that she's acting like a cat, and he can't deal with her. Or doesn't want to. So he brings her to me.

  
Poe looked for something smart to answer, but nothing came. They stayed like that for a few seconds, looking around them awkwardly. Behra finally took pity on them and ushered them towards Poe's favourite table. A steaming mug of coffee was deposited in Poe's hands, then she left them alone. Probably to phone her daughter and tell her all about the date currently happening.

  
Except that... nothing was happening. Hux was seated in the same liberty-covered seat than last time, Millicent on his lap. If it wasn't for the fact that he was wearing a slightly different tie and that the cat didn't have her harness on, he could have been back in time to that fateful day. But this time, he didn't know what to say. Talk about his job ? Nothing interesting happened since the last time. Ask about Hux's job ? About Millie ? About his favourite book ? He couldn't set on something. The silence between them was stretching, and it was starting to make him nervous. For once, he would have been grateful for BB-8 to break something or jump on the table, just to cut the tension. But no, the dog was exceptionnally nice, napping at his feet. Then again, Behra wouldn't probably welcome some chaos in her coffee shop.

  
He was so focused on finding something to say, that Hux's voice almost made him jump out of his skin.

  
\- How was your day ?

  
Poe took a second to drink a bit of coffee, trying to contain his joy as having Hux initiating conversation. Maybe he _was_  interested, after all !

  
\- Quiet, he answered. It's my free day, so I just... spent some time on my own, then I came here to lend Behra a hand. She needs it sometimes.

  
He tried to play it lightly, like he hadn't spent hours agonizing about their meeting, and mentally crossed his fingers that Hux wouldn't notice the huge lie.

  
\- That's nice, the other man replied.

  
No hint of disbelief in his voice. Or, while he was at it, contempt. Even better.

  
\- And you ?

  
This time, Hux allowed himself a small sigh.

  
\- It was... frenetic.

  
\- I can guess, Poe offered. Working in a law firm...

  
Hux acquiesced, and launched himself in a tirade about the worst clients he had to endure, and all the supid remarks he had to face. Poe nodded at all the right places, laughed at all the weird things Hux had had to hear, and tried not to focus on how the man's eyes were shining with animation, or how he waved his hands around while talking. It was... endearing, the way he changed when talking about something he held dear. Because his work was a passion for him. Even Poe could see it, and he didn't fancy himself to be the sharpest tool in the box.

  
\- And, of course, Hux went on, it seems that even with them, my day isn't as ruined as it could be. So Ren, nice as he is, decides to add more to the pile, by bringing me Millicent, or otherwise be a real pain. Which, I must admit, he's very good at.

  
\- Does he work with you ? Poe asked.

  
\- Sadly, yes. It gives him both a good incentive and a stepping stone to annoy me to the best of his abilities. Which is, a lot.

  
\- And you can't ask to... get away from him, or something ? Work with someone else ? What does he do, anyway ?

  
\- He's a secretary. But I don't see why...

  
\- Well, if you hate him that much, maybe it would be better ?

  
This earned him a raised eyebrow.

  
\- Hate ? I don't hate him.

  
Poe blinked once. Then twice.

  
\- What ? but...

  
_But aren't you supposed to hate the person who makes your life hell ?_  he was tempted to ask. But nothing came out, and he just stayed like that, mouth hanging open like the world's largest goldfish. Hux seemed to read his mind, because he remarked :

  
\- You think that I hate him.

  
\- Well, of course, Poe answered when he got his mind back. You talk to him like...

  
\- Like I hate him.

  
\- Like he's the worst pain in the ass you've ever endured.

  
Hux grimaced, and Poe realized a second too late the horrid double entendre he just made. Luckily for him, the other man didn't throw his coffee in his face, or his cat, or anything.

  
\- I see how you can have misunderstood, he simply said.

  
Poe held back the sarcastic retort before it could leave his mouth. _Don't antagonize him_  he thought, _you're not here to make another enemy.  You don't need an enemy, you need a friend and maybe more, and you want him to be that friend. Be nice._

  
\- Well, he answered, the way you talk about him...

  
\- I know. To be fair, he _is_  a pain in the ass. But I don't hate him.

  
\- So you... _like_  him ? Poe offered.

  
\- I wouldn't go that far, Hux muttered with a smirk.

  
He went back to his coffee, leaving a very confused Poe hanging for more. After a long minute spent contemplating the bottom of his mug, the pilot finally tried to help him along :

  
\- So... where would you go, then ?

  
Hux's eyebrows rose again, and Poe bit his lip. Hard. Couldn't he really stop with those kinds of questions ? Why did he have to make so many double entendre when meeting with someone he didn't yet know if he wanted to get closer or not (but that was probably a yes) ?

  
\- I mean, Ren-wise, of course, Poe quickly amended.

  
\- We're roommates.

  
Oh. That was all ? Just two persons sharing the same space and being at ends with each other ? That was kind of... anticlimatic.

  
\- That's... nice, he managed to say.

  
\- Not really. He's really messy, oversleeps, steals my coffee, and groans all the time.

  
\- And brings Millie to your office, Poe completed.

  
\- Oh no, Hux retorted with a small smile. I quite like that. A cat can only brighten your day. Especially one as refined and agreeable as Millicent.

  
Poe was starting to be Very Confused. This man may have been interesting, but he was making less and less sense by the minute. First the not-hating-roommate part, then that ? Hux was watching him above his cup, and must have sensed his confusion, because he explained :

  
\- Ren is, by nature, a pain. But nothing more than a lot of people. His... quirks and habits are most tolerable than others. I may even say that Phasma and I get along with him quite well. Phasma is our third roommate, he helpfully added before Poe had to ask.

  
\- So there are three of you ? Is Phasma as... quirky as Ren ?

  
\- Luckily for my tension, no.

  
Poe couldn't help his smile (didn't try to). They kept chatting like this for half an hour more, Behra coming regularly to their table to refill their mugs. And probably try to know what they were talking about, but he couldn't blame her, after all. Poe learnt that Phasma was a woman, a friend of Hux's (so he did have friends, he wasn't as cold as ice !), Hux loved spending time reading and favored non-fiction books, he liked fancy coffees but had a fondness for tea, he wasn't really one for sugary things, and he hated the heat, cooking, driving, a messy flat, and loud music, in no particular order. Poe shared his taste for music and his extended record collection, BB-8's favourite antics, why flying was the best thing ever, and how the traditionnal food his father liked to cook was the best if one could handle spicy dishes.

  
They were finally interrupted when Hux's phone started buzzing, breaking the spell. The man glanced at the screen, frowned, and got up.

  
\- Sorry, he groaned, I need to leave. Ren is getting ansty, and I fear for our living room lamp. It's too expensive to be broken in a tantrum.

  
Poe assured him that it was alright, BB-8 needed some exercise anyway, and maybe they could see each other another time ? He walked him to the door, promised once again that he didn't mind and of course things like that happened, and he would totally be on board for another meeting. They shook hands, Poe patted Millie's head, and the man left. Poe watched him walk away, as much to extend the situation as he could, than to delay the moment when Behra would ask him all about the meeting. She was probably waiting, ready to pounce on him and ask all about that man he met _twice_  now. He watched Hux until he disappeared at the corner, then turn to face Behra. Who was watching him with a huge smile, and a steaming mug of fresh coffee. He picked up BB-8, walked to the counter, and got ready to endure the barrage of questions. At least he would get free coffee out of it.

  
~*~

  
Hux closed the door behind him, and set Millicent on the floor. She immediatly scampered to her food bowl, assessed the sheer emptiness of it, and disappeared in the bedroom. Hux was tempted to do the same and lay down for a moment, if only to process everything that happened in the last two hours.

  
But said respite wouldn't be granted to him. Because Phasma and Ren were sitting at the kitchen table, watching him with greedy eyes. Judging by the empty coffee cups and the cookie crumbs around them, they had been waiting for a certain time. He walked past them, pondered on the propriety of another cup of coffee. But no, he already drank too much with Dameron. Damn that delicious blend, really. He poured himself a glass of water, more to get his hands busy.

  
When he turned back, he was met with two pairs of very, very attentive eyes. Phasma first broke the silence.

  
\- So, Huxy ? How did your little date go ?

  
Hux frowned at the nickname.

  
\- We talked. Drank coffee. Left because someone texted me. Very... uneventful. What was the emergency ? he asked Ren.

  
\- Nothing I couldn't deal with, Phasma answered for him. So. Was it nice ? Is _he_  nice ?

  
Hux just shrugged. Not just because that wasn't any of their business, but because he wasn't really sure of what he could say. Sure, Poe was nice, at least with him, seemed to be interested in him as a person and not just a law device, and was overall a very warm person. But then the questions would come, more and more questions, all concerning his will to see him again, and how many times, and would it become serious ? And he really, really didn't have any answer. Not for them, and not for himself.

  
\- It was fine, he finally replied.

  
He tried to compose himself an expression that would deter the two others to ask further. Which, of course, absolutly didn't work.

  
\- I bet, Ren added in his distinct drawl. Talking laws around a cup of sugarless coffee. So nice.

  
Hux's face fell at the remark. Which didn't escape Phasma.

  
\- Is there a problem, Huxy ? He didn't enjoy your advice ?

  
Hux was now in front of a dilemma : tell the truth, or lie for maybe the first time in his life. Phasma took a good, long look at him and smiled.

  
\- You forgot. You didn't talk law with him at all.

  
Damn her and her perceptive mind ! Ren was now staring at him with the widest grin in his face.

  
\- I... may have overlooked it, he surrendered.

  
Ren threw his head back and laughed.

  
\- Are you telling us that you gave him a date for "legal advice" and you forgot to tell him about it ? That's rich !

  
Hux glared at him. Which of course was an admission.

  
\- Did it already happen to you, Phasma inquired, forgetting why you're giving someone an appointment like that ?

  
\- It's even better, Ren interrupted before Hux could even start denying anything. It wasn't an appointment. He did that entirely for free.

  
\- Free ? Phasma repeated.

  
\- Free.

  
They both looked at Hux in unisson, giving him vague ideas of running away right this instant.

  
\- That's so cute, Phasma cooed.

  
\- Amazing, Ren added.

  
\- Fascinating.

  
\- Unheard of.

  
\- Are you _quite done_  with it ? Hux finally seethed.

  
\- I think you got the gist of it.

  
\- Well, if you excuse me...

  
Hux walked past them, in a way he hoped was dignified enough and not too much like running away, and went to his room. So he may have forgotten to tell Dameron about that legal advice because he got caught in the conversation. It happened, and it wasn't the end of the world. All he needed was to see Dameron again, tell him, and it would be done. Easy. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, typed a few words, and sent them before he could rationalize himself out of it. There. Good. After all, it was just a meeting, like he had at least a dozen each week. Nothing out of the ordinary.

  
He put the phone back in his pocket and laid down on his bed. Millie came to knead his stomach, purring, offering a very nice counterpoint to the warm buzzing that suddenly came to settle there. He could maybe, probably, perhaps come to enjoy this even more. Who knows ? Not him, but for the first time since he couldn't recall when, he was feeling some impatience at the idea of meeting someone for coffee. Maybe he could live with that, seeing Poe like this. Maybe he could keep it up. It was fun, and it was... yes, enjoyable. He scratched Millie behind the ears, looking at the ceiling. In the dark, he smiled for himself. If someone would have told him that one day, he would look forwards to the company of Poe Dameron...


End file.
